Flat-panel displays have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security systems, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. Many modern flat-panel displays use backlit liquid crystal technology; however, other types of flat panel displays may use light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic LEDs, plasma panels, electroluminescent panels, or the like.
Flat panel displays may be volatile, meaning that the pixels are periodically refreshed to retain their state even when showing a static image. This refresh may occur many times every second. If the image is not refreshed the pixels may gradually lose their coherent state and the image will fade. Typically, individual rows of pixels that make up the display are refreshed one at a time cycling from one end of the screen to the other.
However, because of different screen sizes and refresh rates, displays may only be compatible with pieces of hardware specifically designed for one screen. Accordingly, image data from one device may not display properly (or at all) if that device is used in conjunction with an incompatible display.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.